Call Me Maybe
by theloveoctagon
Summary: PeetaxGale songfic. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen


_Okay, so I apologize. Every one of my numerous, numerous pieces has been soul-crushing. & if you've been haunted by it, I apologize. I need to make up for it. So I'm making a Peeta x Gale songfic that was begging to be written. (well, I'm pretending like it was)_

_"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen [PeetaxGale, Peeta POV]_

_**I threw a wish in the well/don't ask me I'll never tell/I looked to you as it feel/and now you're in my way**_

Frosting and daydreaming don't mix. I was frosting a cake for our bakery, and when I stopped humming and snapped back to reality, I realized that I covered the cake in intricate hearts. "So, who's the lucky lady?" My dad stood behind me in an untied apron, with a smirk on his flour-dusted face. I blushed hard and outlined the last few hearts. "Uh, there's no girl." After washing my hands and hanging up my apron, I headed out the door, the wind gently tousling my hair.

_**I trade my soul for a wish/pennies and dimes for a kiss/wasn't looking for this/but now you're in my way**_

I shoved my hands in my pockets and wandered, love still on my mind. I laughed silently to myself. My dad was so clueless. At the edge of the Seam, I looked up and saw a dark haired, grey eyed, olive skinned boy ducking under the fence about 10 feet away.

_**Your stare was holdin'/ripped jeans, skin was showin'/hot night, wind was blowin'/where you think you're going baby?**_

His hunter's reflexes made him notice me quickly. He probably wondered what the bakers' son was gaping at him for. I bit my lip and held back a smile. The wind picked up, and it seemed like it was playing with his hair. I wouldn't mind being the wind for a while... He had on a faded navy shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and sun-faded, ripped jeans that were...incredibly flattering. He must have picked up my almost imperceptible sigh, and he smirked at me.

_**Hey, I just met you/& this is crazy/but here's my number/so call me, maybe?**_

That smirk put me over the edge. I had to know this attractive, flawless guy. I shook out my shoulders and confidently crossed over to him, pretending like he wasn't there. If I thought about him, I would run away.

_**It's hard to look right/at you baby/but here's my number/so call me, maybe?**_

I made the mistake of looking at him, and...wow. Up close, he was even more... He had subtle scratches on his cheek from twigs in the woods or something. I'm not sure, my domain is bread. Oh, hot buns, what are you doing Peeta? I asked myself.

_**Hey I just met you/and this is crazy/but here's my number/ so call me, maybe? And all the other boys/try to chase me/but here's my number/so call me maybe? **_

"Hey, I'm Peeta." I stuck out my soft-from-flour hand, with a burn mark across the back. A smile broke across his face, & he shook my hand with his callused, warm hand. Hopefully he didn't hear my pulse pick up. "Gale."

_**You took your time with the call/I took no time with the fall/you gave me nothing at all/but still you're in my way**_

My heart fluttered and I pulled my collar away from my neck. It wasn't this hot out when I started walking. "Pretty name." I blurted. Quickly, I pressed my lips together. What did I just say? "Pretty eyes." He laughed comfortably, stepping closer. He smiled softly and stroked my cheek with his callused thumb. "You have flour on your face." "Well, you have scratches on yours."

_**I beg and borrow and steal/at first sight it was real/I didn't know I would feel/but now it's in my way**_

This boy was too cute. I fell way to fast, but for all the right reasons. There was no turning back. And it wasn't just physical attraction. When we connected eyes for the first time, I felt something tug me towards him. Something that felt so, right.

_**Your stare was holdin'/ripped jeans, skin was showin'/hot night, wind was blowin'/where you think you're going, baby?**_

Our eyes connected again, and I had that feeling again. The warm wind pushed at my back, almost nudging me forward encouragingly.

_**Hey, I just met you/and this is crazy/but here's my number/so call me,maybe?/ It's hard to look right at you baby/but here's my number/so call me, maybe?**_

I was tempted to tell him to get his hot buns over to my bakery, but I held back and scanned my mind for the right approach. I closed my eyes, took a deep, almost yoga-like breath and looked right at him. "Hey, I just met you...and this is crazy." I paused, and he smiled.

_**And all the other boys/try to chase me/but here's my number/so call me, maybe?**_

**"But I think you're really cute." I looked down shyly. He gently tilted my chin and grinned adorably. "You too," he replied. "And I know that you probably get chased by a lot of people," I picked back up, flying high, "But this is just an offer."**

_**Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad/I missed you so bad/I missed you so,so bad.**_

_"_I'd love to see you again." I said. "Any time, any where." He nodded and smiled even bigger. "I'd love to take you to the woods." He offered. "How about tomorrow?"

_**Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad/and you should know that/I missed you so, so bad.**_

"Great, and I'll bring some things from my bakery." My mind raced, thinking of the most delicious, most impressive things I could bring.

_**It's hard to look right/at you baby/but here's my number/so call me, maybe?**_

"Can't wait." From the look in his eyes, he wasn't lying. And I felt the same. His face fell. "I better go..." he shrugged, and started to walk away. "Tomorrow." I called over my shoulder, watching him walk away. Suddenly, I felt his strong hands on my shoulders, pulling me around. He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and ran away again. I quietly laughed and shoved my hands back in my pockets, daydreaming again, only about Gale.


End file.
